<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bats by writing_everyday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882458">Bats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday'>writing_everyday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klainetober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr.)</p><p>Kurt makes spooky decorations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel &amp; Rachel Berry (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klainetober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt decided to make his own Halloween decorations that year. Living in the loft with Rachel didn’t mean they had a lot of extra spending cash. So, he brought some construction paper and started cutting out pumpkin and bat shapes to hang up in the living room. Just something to get in the spooky spirit and to have the walls not look so plain.</p><p>They really had to get somewhere with decorating because it was driving Kurt crazy. </p><p>He often found the time to do arts and crafts on Skype with Blaine. Something to keep his hands busy. </p><p>Some bats already decorated the wall behind Kurt but he wanted some pumpkins as well. He tilted the computer screen back a little so Blaine could see him better. </p><p>“It’s freaking bats,” Blaine said, causing Kurt to turn around. “I love Halloween.” </p><p>“Did you just…”</p><p>“Quote a vine. Yes, I did.” </p><p>Kurt smiled and shook his head. </p><p>“I’m in love with a dork.” </p><p>“And don’t you forget it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>